leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tad
Tad (Japanese: ヒデ Hide) is a character of the day who appeared in Charizard Chills. Prior to Charizard Chills, Tad had competed against Trovita Island Gym Leader Rudy and won his hometown's most powerful Pokémon competition. and met Tad after he almost ran them over with his boat, causing to yell at him. Tad apologized and instantly recognized Ash, following Rudy's comments on his strength. At Tad's request, he and Ash competed in a two-on-two battle. Tad sent out his , and managed to defeat both Ash's Pikachu and , the latter instance being only because Charizard refused to listen to Ash. He then told Ash that he would accept a rematch with him when he learned how to train his Charizard. The next day, Pikachu was captured by . With Charizard now trusting him after the lengths he had gone to while trying to help him, Ash successfully rescued Pikachu. Tad, seeing what had happened, asked Ash if he was ready for the rematch. Ash accepted, and was able to defeat Poliwrath with Charizard, who knocked Poliwrath off its feet and subsequently used on it. Tad made a cameo appearance in Ash's flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Pokémon This listing is of Tad's known Pokémon: proudly wears the golden championship belt that it won in a local competition. Tad sent out Poliwrath against Ash's Pikachu. Despite having the type advantage, Pikachu ended up losing, with Poliwrath using Double Team to exhaust Pikachu's electricity before using a combination of Hypnosis and Water Gun. Ash then proceeded to sent out his , but Charizard refused to listen to Ash's orders, and kept using against the Pokémon. The battle ended when Tad had his Poliwrath Charizard with Ice Beam. The next day, it had a rematch against Ash's now controlled Charizard, who finally knocked Poliwrath out with its . It reappeared in Ash's flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Poliwrath's known moves are , , , , , and .}} Tad also has at least one other Pokémon, as he intended to use a total of two Pokémon against Ash. However, as Poliwrath had defeated both Pikachu and Charizard, this second Pokémon was never seen. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=真殿光昭 Mitsuaki Madono |en=Addie Blaustein (EP105) |no=Tommy Karlsen |pt_br=Sílvio Giraldi |es_eu=Rafa Romero |es_la=Irwin Daayán |pl=Robert Ostolski }} Trivia * Tad's English name is a reference to his Pokémon, Poliwrath, who is referred to by the Pokédex as a "''Tad'pole Pokémon." * Tad has a striking resemblance to Tracey Sketchit. Also, both of their dub names begin with a T'' and both wear headbands. ** In a scene of the episode Tad appears in, Tracey's headband is colored green like Tad's, though his is usually pink. * The belt that Tad's Poliwrath is wearing greatly resembles to the P1 Grand Prix's belt that Ash's Primeape wears at the end of ''The Punchy Pokémon. It is very possible that Tad is born, or lives in the city where the P1 Grand Prix takes place, as he mentions it himself. * Tad mentions that he hopes to compete against Ash in the Orange League, but it was later shown that the Orange League does not involve a Pokémon League Conference. This may be a dub error. Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Orange Islands characters of the day de:Willkommen im Dream Team!#Tad es:Tad fr:Marc (épisode 105) it:Tad